


Slander?

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I know this is embarrassing but I really had enough
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 13
Kudos: 37





	Slander?

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I’m doing a research or something😆.

Haikyuu fandom has been different than the previous years wherein everybody respects each others preferences. Unfortunately, gone was the respectful community. Now, ship wars has heightened and most of it involved our precious Kurotsukki. 

Our ship and its fandom has been growing frantically throughout the years. It eventually became one of the most popular ships out there despite the ‘lack of interaction’ (source: haters) and of course it has also gained the attention of the haters now that it has almost overthrown their ‘main ships’.

Lately, I keep seeing antis on twitter saying how horrible, how gross and nonsense our ship is and as a hardcore shipper, it hurt. There was a time, when I fought back and told the meanest things. I was labelled toxic and I wouldn’t even deny it though, I was still new to the fandom and wasn’t used to the hate. But now that I have grown, I eventually got tired of people’s shit.

Time is 3:44 am and I’m currently overthinking :) 

Here are some of my thoughts about how to address people with no taste (oOff hj):

1\. Don’t fight back because no matter how much you defend our ship, antis wouldn’t listen cause their close minded af. If only closed minded people came with closed mouths, our fandom would have been peaceful. 

2\. Don’t respond to what they say. Why? cause mfs had the fucking audacity to blame you in the end. They’ll call you weird and stuff when in fact they were the ones who fucking started it. “The less you respond to negative, the more peaceful your life will become”. The more you respond, the more toxicity might occur. Ignore them for clear skin. :*

3\. Use their hate to motivate you to do something like improving your art or start writing to spite the haters more. “Success is the best revenge” ya know. I applied this to myself and it worked really :>

4\. Don’t let their words affect you. Don’t listen to what they say cause in the end it’s you who would end up miserable. Ignore them babes, keep the ship sailing ok? cheer up!!!

5\. Whenever you see slander on your tl, just retweet old fanarts. It’s also a way to support our amazing artists. 

6\. Observe proper manners. Don’t lower your standards, we are raised to be nobles, show em’ they are peasants. There is no nobility with bad manners. 

7\. If you really can’t take the hate or if it’s really too much, take a break for a bit and chill. Don’t let your anger control you. You might end up doing things you’ll regret later. Be wise. 

8\. Keep screaming “KUROTSUKKI CANON!!!!” and prove them they’re wrong

I hoped you have learned something you might apply in the future. Always be kind y’all. Ur mama would be so proud👏 

Anyways, we’re on top 5 on ao3 and people are mad because were 2 places ahead of the “main ship” (main ship my ass). Let us celebrate our victory 🥂 (lmao)

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language so please kindly excuse my grammar


End file.
